


Quiet Nights

by astronyaut



Category: SAKANA (Webcomic)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Taro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 22:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19485394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astronyaut/pseuds/astronyaut
Summary: On quiet evenings like these, it's easy to get lost in one's thoughts.





	Quiet Nights

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfic ever please be nice

On quiet evenings like these, it's easy to get lost in one's thoughts.

At least, that was Taro's current situation as his head laid on Shigeru's chest. Questions and thoughts all raced through Taro's head as he wondered how it was he got to where he is now. Because out of all the scenarios that could have happened, this was surely the most unexpected.

It all began at an "interest meeting"-- Taisei's phrasing-- in which Taro and Shigeru planned to talk strictly about business, but what after a few drinks turned into something more. It began slowly, with questions of identity and feeling lost in one's skin, but quickly turned into one of the most important conversations a relationship can have. Mostly, it was Taro allowing Shigeru to see a more vulnerable side of him, flaws and all, even talking in depth about being trans and his transition when he was younger. Shigeru listened quietly, allowing Taro to get out necessary pent up frustrations, fears, and hurt that he had internalized and pushed away. Once Taro had finished speaking, Shigeru responded in turn with his own fears, and while less severe, were equally important in getting to know who he truly is as well, flaws and all.

With one thing leading to another, they agreed to see each other again, even if only to talk. Again, though sober this time, Taro and Shigeru talked through their feelings, and again agreed to meet. Through doing so, they slowly realized over time that maybe there was more to "them" than meets the eye.

One day after talking, Shigeru would have been fine with the silence that followed, however this only led to more intrusive thoughts for Taro. Finally deciding to fight back against his anxieties, Taro made the first move. Looking at Shigeru, he carefully placed his hand on his cheek and leaned in, as Shigeru closed the gap between them. Taro mumbled out an apology after they had separated, though Shigeru reassured him it was fine. As they got more comfortable in each other's presence, Shigeru this time turned Taro's face towards his, kissing him again, and again.

More time passed, and Shigeru and Taro agreed to meet again and again. Until eventually they both felt comfortable enough to call themselves lovers. Which then brings them to the current day, in which an unexpected crying session and soothing kisses later brought Taro to where he is now. Taro had agreed to stay the night, and Shigeru offered comfort in the form of cuddles and reassuring statements as Taro took his binder off for the night and got into bed with him.

It was simple, but it was enough for them. And the support meant a lot to Taro, though he already has a support system in place, it never hurts to have one more. While he's been in relationships before, this was the first where there was no judgement, no pain to hold him back, just the two of them together, alone on a quiet night.

Shigeru broke Taro's chain of thoughts as he calmly told him to get some sleep, and wrapped his arm around him. In turn, Taro cuddled closer to him, and allowed himself to be at ease, even if just for a moment.

Yes, it wasn't much, but for now it is enough for them.

**Author's Note:**

> it's 4am i will die on this rarepair train


End file.
